


Playing Hooky

by Tuiteyfruity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Homestuck Vore, Kingdomstuck, Non-Sexual Kink, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Spadefish's Kingdomstuck AU: http://bloodandbits.tumblr.com/tagged/Kingdomstuck</p><p>John, the prince of prospit, has a plan to get out of math class for today but Karkat is reluctant to help. </p><p>Contains non-sexual M/M safe-vore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hooky

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this fic is posted on dA and Tumblr if you think you have seen it before. Don't worry, I am the same author!
> 
> Follow me for more HS vore written for this and other AUs (yes this is a complete story even if I write another for this AU.)

Karkat woke up when he heard the door open, but didn’t open his eyes or move at all beyond his ears involuntarily twitching. It was just John, returning from whatever princely duties he had, ones that didn’t require a guard troll to be in attendance. He just stayed where he was, sprawled across John’s enormous, canopied, four-poster bed. 

He did move when John landed on top of him. He jumped up, flinging John off him and onto the bed. The Prince of Prospit laughed as the troll looked at him in a sleepy daze. 

“Good afternoon sleepyhead!” said the human. 

“Uhhhh. John. What the fuck?” snarled Karkat. 

John smiled up at the troll. Karkat was his best friend, and guardian, and though he looked mad now, John knew Karkat never stayed mad for long. 

He was such a funny troll, but very beautiful too. His fur was kept shiny, and mane untangled. His form was long, and strong. His tail was characterized by three red stripes before the black tuff, denoting his status as John’s personal guard. He also had sharp claws, teeth, and quick reflexes. Not a person to mess with, and if someone ever tried to mess with John, they would be troll food very quickly. 

“You’ve been sleeping for sixteen hours! No one needs that much sleep,” said John.

“I need that much sleep!” insisted Karkat. Rubbing his eyes. “How am I supposed to expected to be alert when you need me if I don’t sleep as much as possible.”

John flopped backwards on his bed, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” he said, eying Karkat’s tail, which flicked by next to him. Almost like he was being hypnotized by the movement.

“Oh no you don’t!” said Karkat, grabbing his tail out of arms reach from John. The kid still liked to play with his tail, even though he was now 17 years old. 

“Fine, I actually woke you up for a reason,” John informed his friend. 

“Oh really? Tell me, what possible reason could you have for waking me!” Karkat demanded 

“I need you to eat me!”

“Why!?” asked Karkat.

He was surprised by the request, but his mouth was already watering. He was also suspicious of John’s motives; this was more than John just being his natural, generous self. The prince did look to be in a strange mood.

“Because I’ve got math in ten minutes!” said John.

“Well shit, alright,” said Karkat, pushing himself up and stretching. 

“Really!?” said John, an idiotic grin on his face. 

“No,” said Karkat flatly, settling back down on the bed, and closing his eyes.

“OH COME ON! Why not?” asked John, crestfallen. 

“Because you’ve got math in ten minutes,” said Karkat.

No way was he going to be responsible for pissing off the math teacher. Of all of the royal children's mentors, he was the scariest. 

“Fine, I’ll just play hooky on my own!” said John, annoyed. 

“Whatever, not my problem,” said Karkat. 

The sound of John running made his ears twitch, but not anything more. It was the swish of a curtain, the balcony one, which caused Karkat nearly bolt out of the bed. 

Leaping on the too floor, and skidding a little, he managed to turn towards the balcony. On all fours, he ran outside, but John was not there. 

He looked out over the wonderous and expansive city for just a moment before looking down over the balcony, thinking John had somehow climbed down the terrace below. But there was no sign of him. He heard the sounds of feet scrambling on roof tiles behind him and turned around. 

Looking up he saw a figure in a gold outfit running along the roof. John was sprinting as fast as he could, which Karkat had to admit was pretty fast for a human.

Karkat lamented being the guardian to a daredevil before he bent his knees, preparing to jump. Trolls were made for leaping, built like springs, with elastic, compactable tendons and muscles on multi-jointed legs. 

With one giant leap, he joined John on the room and chased after the human. 

John may have a good head start, but it was not enough. Karkat was catching up. His lean, flexible body, claws, and tail, made him a much faster and efficient climber than any human.

When he’d closed the distance between them enough he made another leap, over John. He landed and he used his claws and tail to make a 180° turn, ending up facing the prince, who looked very surprised. 

 

The Prince of Prospit looked over his shoulder. The troll was on all fours, and looked a bit mad. It was catching up, but the human was not giving up. This was much better than math lessons. The breeze outside was very freeing, and running over the rooftops made him feel more like a king then a prince. 

He was very surprised when he felt a whoosh of air over his head and the large figure of Karkat land in front of him. It caused him to lose his footing, land on his behind and tumble down to the edge of the roof. 

However, just as he was started to roll off, a strong, clawed hand, snagged his foot. He laughed as he swung there, staring at an upside-down skyline. 

Karkat swung John back onto the roof, but did not let him go. He held John tight as he took the prince back to his room. His tail swished softly along the roof in his frustration. 

 

“You idiot, you almost died!” said Karkat, once they were back on the balcony, “What the hell were you thinking?”

“That I hate math,” said John, simply. 

“It’s that bad? You’re really willing to get yourself killed, just to avoid a math lesson?” the troll asked, he couldn’t tell if John was serious. 

“Of course not. I know you wont let that happen,” said John, getting free from Karkat’s hold and brushing himself off. 

“I may not be able to stop it!” said Karkat. “I mean it, I just barely caught you in time,”

He was starting to get genuinely worried now; John was very reckless. He braced himself to stop John from making another escape attempt. He tried to make it clear how worried he was in his tone. 

“Does that mean you’ll eat me?” asked John, though he knew the answer. 

“Yes, fine,” the troll sighed, following John into the room.

Karkat waited as John stripped down to his trousers. This was not the first time Karkat had eaten him, and from the times before they had learned a few things. Namely that clothing made it really difficult for Karkat to swallow him, and that troll saliva and silk did not mix. Even though it was many years ago, the threats they got from the royal tailor for ruining an outfit still haunted their dreams. 

“You’re drooling, Karkat,” said John, snickering, sitting down on his bed. Karkat sat on the floor. 

“Shut up,” said Karkat, but his words were garbled, and his tail twitched in anticipation. 

He didn’t say anything more, just took deep breaths, then grasped John’s feet. This was another thing they worked out: feet first was best. It prevented Karkat from struggling with going from a thin neck to shoulders and choking.

His mouth stretched and jaw unlocked, the adjustments happening almost instinctively. Once he felt comfortable he placed John’s feet in his mouth and started to work them into his throat. This always caused John to laugh, as Karkat’s tongue brushed his feet. 

With a strong gulp, John’s feet and calves entered Karkat’s esophagus, stretching it pleasantly. His trachea twisted into a thin conical shape to allow him to continue breathing has he swallowed more of John. In addition, his collarbone separated, making the passage of the large form of the human into his chest possible. 

The human’s limbs entered his chest and prompted his ribs to start to separate, each pair, in succession, making a popping sound. Karkat swallowed again, holding John up at an angle. The feeling of John’s feet entering his stomach made him growl with satisfaction and salivate even more. 

 

“Wait a second!” said John suddenly, as Karkat was about to swallow his hips. He had placed his hands on Karkat’s shoulders.

The troll glared at him, not being able to respond with a “what the fuck”. The words were implied by his expression though. 

“My glasses,” said John, smiling and removing his spectacles, tossing them on the pile he made with his clothes. 

“Ok,” John said, removing his hands from his friend’s shoulders, and held them over his head. 

He braced himself for the next big swallow, feeling the slick walls of muscle pull his body into Karkat’s. John marveled at the drastic changes to the troll’s physic. They were such strong and solid creatures; it was hard to believe their bodies could stretch like this if he didn’t literally experience it for himself. 

His legs were now completely in Karkat’s stomach, and if John had been facing the other way, he would have seen the outside of the troll’s belly start to look full and lumpy. He wiggled his feet and toes around, sliding them across the mucus covered walls of Karkat's stomach. This caused Karkat to growl more intensely, and with John more than halfway down his gullet, it almost sounded like purring. John could also feel the troll’s heart pounding against him; it was working very hard.

 

Finally Karkat reached John’s head, and paused to let John take a deep breath. Carefully he swallowed again, feeling the contours of the prince’s face on his palette and the stringy hair on his tongue. 

Then John’s head was a lump in his throat, completely blocking his airways, but not for long. Karkat swallowed again, drawing in John’s arms. 

Karkat was also intentionally going slowly. Normally, or rather, with unwilling prey, one had to swallow fast and hard, but with John he could take his time. He much preferred this. Half the enjoyment of eating a human came not only from ending up with a stomach full of live prey, but because humans tasted good, really good. 

Though Karkat always told John not to, John patted the troll on the nose right before his hands entered the mouth and were sealed inside. A few more swallows and John was entirely in his stomach, which was stretched to near capacity. Karkat took deep breaths as his throat released its tension and was no longer as thin as a needle. His upper ribs reconnected, but the lower ones stayed floating. 

The troll sighed deeply, sitting up against the bedpost as John settled into a comfortable curled position. He stroked his belly thoughtfully, and John stroked him back, from the inside. The human was safe; trolls had the unique ability to control when they digested something or kept it alive. Karkat was sure that this ability must come to some use for wild trolls, but never having lived in the wild, he could not imagine how. 

“Happy now John?” he asked, though he was rather pleased with himself as well. 

It satisfied him to no end, eating something as large as a human. Often he found himself craving the feelings, and he suspected that was normal for trolls. He also suspected that if John never allowed him to do this, he might not be able to control those cravings. 

“Yes, thank you Karkat,” said John. 

“You’re damn welcome!” he said, trying not to sound too happy. 

He felt John rub against the back of his stomach, which sent shivers down his spine and his hair stand on end. 

“Brace yourself, I’m moving,” Karkat informed John. 

Slowly he stood up, the mass in his stomach becoming more noticeable now that it wasn’t resting on his legs. 

“Where are you, we, going?”

“I hear someone coming,” said Karkat. “going to hide,”

“Oh, ok,” said John. 

 

The footsteps of the Prospitian King thundered through the hallways, advisors and guards running to keep up. 

“JOOOOHN!” called the King, his voice echoing, and receiving no response.

His son was always trying to skip out of his classes. The idiot boy; he was going to be king someday, and that meant being properly educated. But like all boys, like he had been when he was young, his son would rather be learning things like sword fighting or hunting in the woods with his guard troll. 

Those were useful, Jake had to admit, but John could not spend every day running about. The prince had to expand his mind as well has train his body. He did not have the heart to tell John he would soon be studying philosophy. 

“But your majesty, we already checked his room!” said one of the guards, running up behind the Prospitian monarch as the king walked at a brisk pace to his son’s quarters. 

“That’s exactly why we are checking again,” said the King. 

He reached for the door handle but unsurprisingly found the door locked. Why did his children have to be so infuriating? However, he had a key, and had the door open a second later. 

His son was nowhere to be seen, but Jake spotted the pile of yellow clothes, topped with square glasses, in the middle of the floor. He knew where John was, and that the kid would be late for his math lesson. The King was not looking forward to informing the math tutor, he was a really scary man. 

Without pausing, the King strode over to the walk-in closet and threw open the doors. It was filled with more extravagant outfits, robes and accessories, almost all of them different shades of yellow, as was the custom. There were some pieces of clothing made with other colors, all colors actually, except for purple. On the floor of the closet, lying on his side, was a very pleased, yet anxious looking troll with a very distended middle that moved ever so slightly. 

 

Karkat waited for the king to find them. He heard everything since the king entered the room. He blinked as the doors to the closet opened and the light entered his eyes. The next moment he was staring up into frustrated gaze of his king. Jake’s deep green eyes lingered on Karkat’s full stomach for a second, but switched back to Karkat’s red ones a second later. 

There was no longer anger in his eyes as he knelt down, petting Karkat’s thick mane. The troll relaxed with the gentle stroking and the knowledge that the king was not mad at him. 

“You know you’re going to have to spit him out right?” said the king softly. 

Karkat nodded, sighing deeply. 

“NOW!?” complained John, shouting to be heard.

“Yes now. You’re going to be late enough since you aren’t going to class without a bath,” said the King, patting Karkat’s stomach and standing up. “Now, out you come, got it!” 

The King’s touch caused John to fidget and complain. Karkat couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he sat up.


End file.
